Merry Xristmas Naruto and Sasuke!
by Naoko Andre
Summary: Bueno aquí my Oneshot de Navidad! es larguito pero espero les guste! Es NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina e InoShika... ojalá les guste! RxR plz! Naruto y Sasuke siempre están solos pero al parecer las chicas han encontrado una solución para ello...


Bueno, espero les guste mi nueva creación! se me ocurrió hace poco! por cierto... el pairing no es yaoi! nn

Merry Christmas Naruto y Sasuke!

Nevaba, era una tarde muy fría en Konoha pero aún así los equipos tenían misiones.

En eso el equipo tres acababa de llegar de la misión de ese día, sacar la nieve de la casa de una ancianita, es que con la nevada de esos últimos días toda Konoha estaba cubierta.

Kakashi: bueno chicos, nos vemos en dos días, ya saben que mañana es feriado así que no nos veremos ni mañana ni pasado, Adiós! –y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo

Sakura: Estoy muy emocionada! mañana es Navidad, una de las fechas más importantes –le brillaban los ojos- que felicidad!

Sasuke: hn, bueno, yo me voy –el chico parecía más amargado y serio que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible

Naruto: sí, que estés bien, adiós Sakura-chan –dijo el chico, pero había algo extraño... no estaba animado como siempre, más bien parecía... triste...

Sakura¿Y ahora que les pasa¿Ha sido algo que dije? (n/a: duh... no es obvio? sólo tienes que detenerte a pensar dos segundos... no digo yo...)

Al ver que se había quedado sola la chica se fué a su casa apresuradamente... tenía algo que hacer...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chico rubio iba caminando solo y triste camino a su casa. Esas fechas lo hacían deprimirse bastante. Miró a su alrededor viendo algo que lo deprimió más; varias familias estaban por aquí y por allá, los niños jugando, los padres felices... se respiraba amor... pero a él eso sólo le producía dolor así que salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo hacía su casa mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, un chico serio y de mirada fría caminaba en dirección opuesta, hacia el territorio Uchiha. Se le veía un poco deprimido, eso si lo mirabas atentamente, pero nadie lo notaba. Varias personas pasaron por su lado saludándolo respetuosamente mientras le deseaban una feliz navidad, el sólo asentía en modo de saludo y agradecimiento. ¿Feliz Navidad? definitivamente esas personas no sabían lo que era pasar la navidad solo. De repente el chico volteó la cabeza y vió a un niño viendo juguetes con sus padres, eso le hizo recordar su pasado, cuando con su padre, su madre y su hermano salían a hacer las compras navideñas; los días en los que no estaba solo, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, así que apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tadaima (Ya estoy de vuelta)- anunció la chica al llegar a su casa.

-Okairi Sakura- le respondió su madre desde la cocina- Hija, te llamo tu amiga Hinata, dijo que la llamaras de vuelta.

- ¿Hinata¿Que querrá? Está bien, voy a estar en mi cuarto mamá- dijo y subió las escaleras

Entró a su cuarto y allí cogió el teléfono inalámbrico, luego se sentó en su cama, marcó y se colocó el teléfono al oído mientras retomaba un tejido que estaba sobre su velador.

piiip, piiip...

-¿alo?- respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola, disculpe¿Está Hinata-san?

-Sí, enseguida le paso¿de parte de quién?- dijo una señora

-De parte de Sakura-

-Está bien –se escuchó que tapaba el auricular- ¡Hinata-sama¡La llama la señorita Sakura!

- Ya contesto- se escuchó la tímida voz de Hinata- ¿A... Aló?

- Hola Hinata-chan, me llamaste?- dijo Sakura mientras tejía

- Ho... Hola Saku... Sakura-san... Eh Hai...- respondió la tímida Hinata

- Eh... y ¿Para que?

-Es que... Pu... Pues... pensé en... en... hacer... una... una pijamada ho... hoy... para que... que nos ayudemos con... con los regalos y po... podamos con... conversar un... un rato...

-A mi me parece bien¿Le avisaste a las demás?

- S... Sí, Nos... Nos vamos a... a juntar a las... a las 8:00¿Te...Te parece?

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato entonces, gracias Hinata-chan-

-Nos... Nos vemos- y ambas cortaron

- Una pijamada, que entretenido será nn.

Y con esto la chica siguió con su trabajo, todavía le quedaba bastante por hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una pequeña cocina se puede ver a un solitario chico mientras come lentamente su ramen, cosa que es muy rara en él, pues esta comida le encanta.

- "¿Que voy a hacer mañana? Creo que, como todos los años, voy a dormir... aunque quizás pueda..." –miró unos paquetes que estaban en una esquina de la cocina, eran cinco paquetes envueltos en bellos papeles navideños...- "No, mejor no, de seguro y sólo hago el ridículo" –y pensando esto se fué a dormir mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un solitario chico estaba sentado tomando té mientras veía la televisión... todo eran anuncios navideños... eso lo deprimía... la fecha en sí lo deprimía, sólo le hacía recordar lo solo que se encontraba... todo gracias a su estúpido hermano... como lo odiaba... De repente miró hacia la esquina y vió una bolsa... No mejor no, sería demasiado estúpido...

Así, el chico se quedó contemplando la nieve caer a través de la ventana... nieve... tan solitaria y fría como él...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La chica iba corriendo, acababa de salir de su casa, iba a tiempo pero no le gustaba el frío... además... por la hora que era el frío había aumentado considerablemente. Al fin alcanzó su objetivo, una gran mansión antigua. Tocó el timbre y una doncella la recibió.

-Buenas tardes señorita¿Qué se le ofrece?-

- Vengo a ver a Hinata-san- dijo la chica prácticamente congelándose

-La señorita la está esperando, pase- la doncella se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la chica, esta se descalzó y se sacó el mojado abrigo- Deme su abrigo, Hinata-sama está en su habitación, sígame por favor- la doncella colgó el abrigo y la guió por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta- Aquí- y se fué

La chica tocó la puerta y le abrió Hinata.

-Ho... Hola Sa.. Sakura-san, que... que bueno que hayas venido... pasa- la chica entró a la habitación donde ya se encontraba Ino.

- Vaya¡Por fin llegas Frentuda! Ya era hora...- dice la rubia entusiasmada

- Llegué a la hora para tu información Cerda...- dice Sakura mostrándole el reloj

- ¡Mentira! Llegaste 5 minutos más tarde, a diferencia de mí, que llegué a tiempo!

- Chicas... tran... tranquilas...- dijo Hinata nerviosa

Justo en ese momento se sintió un toc, toc en la puerta, alguien tocaba (obvio¿no?)

La chica Hyuga fué y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una chica de pelo café tomado en dos moñitos.

-Hola Hinata-chan- dice la chica

-hola Tenten-san, pa... pasa...-la chica saludó y se hizo a un lado

-Hola A las dos¿Ya estáis otra vez peleando¿Es que no se cansan?- dijo Tenten con cara resignada

-Hola Tenten-san- dijeron las dos ignorando el último comentario

-no hay caso- suspiró la chica

- Bueno.. ¿Qué les parece si... si comenzamos con los regalos?-

-Claro, a mi me parece bien Hinata-chan- dice Sakura alegre sacando unas lanas de su mochila

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura-chan?- le pregunta Tenten mientras saca lana también.

-Pues pensé en hacer bufandas-

-¿Y te va a alcanzar el tiempo frentuda?- dice Ino sacando unas flores y unas cajas.

-Clero Cerda, si voy rápido alcanzaré- dice muy segura de si misma

-eh.. Sakura-san... ¿le... le vas a hacer una bufanda a Na... Naruto-kun también?- dice la tímida Hinata sacando lana

-¿Eh¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bu... Bueno por... por que yo... yo también estoy haciendo bufandas y... si tu le vas a... hacer una a.. Na... Naruto-kun creo que yo le haré o... otra cosa...-

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, de todas formas recién la estoy empezando. Entonces yo le haré un gorro.

-No... No te pre... preocupes...-

-No es molestia, en serio, así que tu haz la bufanda tranquila-

-gra... gracias Sakura-chan-

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer Ino?- pregunta Tenten

-Chocolates, y ahora voy a adornar las cajas porque los chocolates ya los tengo listos¿Y tú?- dijo comenzando a decorar una caja café.

-mmm... pues yo pensaba hacer conjuntos, ya que haré para pocas personas...-dice Tenten pensativa- además de que ya hice varios conjuntos...

-Yo también ya llevo unos cuantos- dice Sakura

-Y... y yo...- dice la tímida Hinata

-Pues yo ya tengo hechos todos los chocolates- dice Ino con suficiencia

-Claro, si lo tuyo es más fácil ¬.¬ Ino-cerda-

-No es mi culpa que tu hagas cosas complicadas Frentuda-

y así comenzaron una nueva pelea mientras Hinata y Tente sólo observaban con gotitas en la nuca, esas chicas eran raras, eran amigas de toda la vida pero peleaban como perro y gato... ahí ellas...

- Por cierto¿A quiénes le van a hacer regalo?- preguntó Tenten luego de un rato

-Bueno, yo le voy a hacer, o mejor dicho ya le hice, un regalo a Chouji, a Asuma-sensei, a Shika-kun, y a uds- dice Ino sorprendentemente, parando de pelear

-Pero a Shikamaru-kun más que nada¿No?- dice Sakura con carita de gato

-¿No me digas que ya te rendiste con el Uchiha!- dice Tenten sorprendida

-No es que me haya rendido, es que me di cuenta de que hay mejores candidatos- dice Ino orgullosa hasta el final

-sí, chicos mejores como Nara Shikamaru¿no?- dice Sakura

-Cállate Frentuda- dice Ino toda sonrojada

-En... Entonces te... te de... deseo suer... suerte Ino-chan, de... de se.. seguro Shi... Shikamaru-ku... kun también te... te quiere...-dice Hinata de repente

-¿Eh¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que... muchas veces lo he ... visto observándote con... con ... una mi... mirada ... diferente a o... otras... –

-¿En serio! Entonces tengo una oportunidad! Gracias Hinata!-dice la chica feliz

- Bueno¿y Tú Tenten-san¿A quién le vas a hacer regalos?- dice Sakura

-Eh... bueno... pues... A Lee, a Gai-sensei, a Neji-kun y a ustedes-

-Es... Especialmente a... Neji-niisan¿n... no?- dice Hinata suspicaz

- O/O eh... ¿Por... Por qué pien... piensas eso?- pregunta la chica extrañada por la suspicacia de Hinata y sonrojada por la pregunta

-No... no mientas... últimamente ... estás mu... muy unida a... Neji-niisan-

-A nooo... ahora cuenta Tenten... desembucha- dice Ino emocionada (Que cotilla ella)

-Vamos Tenten, habla, no se lo diremos a Nadie...-dice Sakura con ojos de estrellita

- Ya, ya! Sí, me gusta Neji-kun... ¿y?- dice la chica sonrojada

- Lo... Lo sabía... y... y estoy segura de... que Neji-niisan estará fe... feliz de recibir un regalo tuyo, ...Tenten-san-

-¿En serio lo crees?-

- Claro... Yo... Yo sé que... Neji-niisan te aprecia mu... mucho-

-Vaya Hinata-chan, eres muy observadora... lo de Shikamaru y ahora lo de Neji-san...-dice Sakura sorprendida

- Es que... como yo... yo soy muy... callada me es más fácil... sólo observar- dice la chica un poco orgullosa de si misma.

-Mich, salió hábil la niña jejeje- dice Sakura y todas comienzan a reír...

-Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior... ¿A quiénes les vas a hacer regalos Hinata-chan?- pregunta Ino

-Ah... Bueno yo... yo... le... le voy a hacer a mi equipo... a ustedes, a Neji-niisan y a... Naruto-ku...kun- dice la chica rojísima.

-Era obvio nn, además... que bueno que le vas a hacer algo a Naruto también...- dice Sakura

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Tenten

-Es que hoy lo vi muy tristón... él y Sasuke siempre se ponen tristes en estas fechas y creo que es porque no tienen familia y están solos...-

-En verdad, nunca lo había pensado pero deben pasársela fatal... en especial Naruto...- dice Ino pensativa...

Luego de eso hubo unos momentos de silencio y de repente las cuatro levantaron la vista con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Ya se¡Celebremos una fiesta Navideña para demostrarles que no están solos!- dicen las cuatro sorprendidas de haber pensado lo mismo.

-Vaya, las grandes mentes piensan igual- dice Tenten

-Jeje, parece que... que sí- dice Hinata

-Pero¿Ustedes no se van a juntar con sus familias?- pregunta Ino

-Obviamente sí, pero la fiesta puede ser antes de las doce y no creo que haya problema si terminamos a las 11:30pm- dice Sakura

-Sí, bueno, además yo no tengo problema pues mis padres se irán fuera del país y me quedo con una tía- dice Tenten

-Mi... Mi padre no estará... así que... no vamos a... hacer na... nada- dice Hinata

- Yo tampoco creo que tenga problemas, si le digo a mi madre que estarán todos no habrá problema- dice Sakura

-Yo tampoco creo que tenga problemas, si digo que van Chouji y Shikamaru no me pondrán objeciones-

-Entonces está decidido, sólo falta la casa...- dice Sakura y todas se quedan pensativas, de repente todas miran a Tenten

-¿qué¿Por qué me miran así?-

-Tú dijiste que tus padres iban a salir ¿No, Entonces tu casa estará libre...-Dice Ino

-Sí, bueno, pero...- la chica iba a replicar pero las miradas de Sakura e Ino la hicieron desistir- Está bien, que sea en mi casa...

-¡sí, entonces sólo nos falta comprar las cosas...-dice Ino

-Juntémonos... ma... mañana y las compramos- dice Hinata

-Es una gran idea... dice Sakura- hagamos eso! mañana en la mañana vamos a comprar y en la tarde nos dedicamos a avisarle a los chicos...

-sí, además es perfecto porque así podremos entregarles los regalos sin tener que estar solas...- dice Tenten

-¡Entonces todo listo!- dicen Sakura e Ino emocionadas...

Luego, la noche transcurre tranquila y las chicas siguen con sus regalos...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tarde Caía en Konoha y la atmósfera festiva se hacía cada vez más fuerte, en eso se puede ver a un chico caminando por los almacenes mientras mira al suelo...De repente se detiene en un escaparate y se queda mirando lo que hay en venta, un montón de objetos ninjas.

-"Es una estupidez... no se porque lo hago"- el chico suspira y mira un paquete que lleva en sus brazos- "pero bueno, ya comencé..."

El chico entra y allí se encuentra con un chico de cabellos azules que lo queda mirando...

-¿TÚ?- dice el otro chico

-¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke baka!- dice el primer chico

-Nada que te importa Usuratonkachi- le dice Sasuke

-Entonces muévete, quiero pasar- dice el chico demasiado amargado para ser normal en él

-"¿Qué le pasa? él no es así..."- piensa Sasuke y se queda parado como tonto mientras Naruto se va por el pasillo hasta el cajero donde compra algunas cosas, luego de comprar el chico sale y afuera una mano lo detiene- Espera Usuratonkachi-

-¿que te pasa Sasuke baka?- dice más agresivo de lo normal

-Em... este... yo... quería invitarte a comer Ramen- dice el chico y se sonroja un poco (n/a: Lo siento si salió medio Gay, pero es que no me imagino a Sasuke haciendo esto sin sonrojarse...! pero no se preocupen, no es Yaoi!)

-Eh...?- dijo tomado por sorpresa- Bueno, pero primero tendrás que acompañarme a comprar algo- dice el chico ya con una pequeña sonrisa

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido- y ambos parten en dirección al resto de las tiendas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos Chicas, hay que terminar pronto, ya casi anochece y no hemos entregado las invitaciones- dice una apurada rubia en casa de Tenten

-Sí... me... mejor apurémonos- dice Hinata decorando el techo

-Hey, Hinata-chan, espera! falta lo máaaas importante- dice Sakura con cara de gatito

-¿Qué cosa Sakura-chan?- pregunta tímida Hinata

-¡El Muérdago!- responde con un ramito de muérdago en la mano

- ¿Muérdago!- dice toda sonrojada la chica

-Sí, no es navidad Sin muérdago y parejas!- dice la chica y cuelga varios ramitos de muérdago en lugares específicos, o que se vea románticos

-Bueno, creo que eso sería¿No?- dice Tenten mirando desde el centro todo

-Sí, ahora hay que invitar a los demás- dice Ino

-Yo me encargo de invitar a Sasuke-kun, y a Naruto- dice Sakura

-Yo a Shi... Shino-kun, a Ki... Kiba-kun y a Neji-niisan-

-Yo a Shikamaru y a Chouji-

-Y supongo que a mi me queda avisarle a Lee- dijo Tente suspirando

-jeje, lo siento Tenten-san- dice Sakura

-No, no te preocupes... yo le aviso a Lee, de seguro estará feliz de verte jeje "mi venganza"-

-Oye!-responde Sakura

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde- dice Ino y todas se retiran, cada una en una dirección diferente para avisar a sus compañeros

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una casa dos chicos están en la cocina conversando mientras comen, bueno uno conversa mientras el otro come y asiente.

-Oye Sasuke-baka que estabas haciendo en esa tienda? no me digas que comprando regalos? el frío Sasuke comprando regalos! XD-

-Cállate dobe, lo que yo haga no te incumbe, además tú también estabas ahí!- dijo el chico azorado

-sí, pero en mí no es tan raro...-

-ah, cállate-

-no me callo porque no quie...- pero es interrumpido por el timbre- Voy!

El chico se dirige ala puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con Sakura, que por cierto está muriendo de frío... n.nU

-Hola Sakura-chan! que te trae por aquí?- dice alegre

-"Vaya, está más animado... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?" Hola Naruto, te venía a invitar a una fiesta navideña en casa de Tenten, hoy a las 9:00pm¿Vas a ir?- dijo lo último con carita de cordero degollado

-Eh... bueno, yo creo- dice Naruto desanimado, se había desanimado al escuchar la palabra "Navideña"

-¡Tienes que ir¡¡No puedo ser la única del equipo 7!-

-¿La única?-

-No encuentro a Sasuke-kun por ninguna parte¿Sabes dónde es...?- no alcanza a terminar pues Sasuke se asoma por la cocina

-Escuché mi nombre¿Me llamaban?-

-Sí, Sakura-chan nos invita a una fiesta en casa de Tenten a las 9pm, hoy...-

-Sa...Sasuke-kun¿Qué haces en casa de Naruto?.. no me digas que O.O...-la chica estaba sudando frío...- "NOOOO, no puede ser¿o Sí?" (n/a: claro que no niña tonta, este no es un fic Yaoi... así que no... lo siento por las fans del Yaoi... pero no es lo mío...)

-¿Qué no te diga qué Sakura-chan?- pregunta Naruto inocente

-CLARO QUE NO!- dice un azorado Sasuke, ya que él sí había entendido

-ah, fiu!- la chica suspira- Entonces¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es que Sasuke me invitó a comer ramen al ichiraku, pero hacía mucho frío así que pedimos el ramen para llevar y al final nos vinimos a mi casa porque estaba más cerca... nn-

-ah, bueno.. espero verlos a los DOS en casa de Tenten en una hora más, bueno... eso... adiós!- la chica se fué y dejó a los dos marcando tono

-¿Qué? espera! Yo no quiero ir!- dice Sasuke

-Bueno... no hay más que hacer, o nos pegará con su fuerza monstruosa... además.. puede que sea entretenido... nn-

-Ya, sí Dobe, lo único que quieres es ver a Hinata...-

-¿Qué¡¡¿Y tú como sabes eso¡¡Lees la mente y no me lo dijiste! mala persona TT-

-No, sólo que en un paquete pusiste Hinata con corazones... jeje-

-ah, me asustaste... y aún así... tú sólo quieres ver a Sakura-chan jeje :3-

-ah, cállate uzuratonkachi... ¬¬- dice el pelinegro azorado...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así pasa la hora y ya son las nueve, en casa de Tenten ya se encuentran las cuatro chicas ansiosas esperando.

ding, dong...

-Ya voy- dice Tenten y abre la puerta para encontrarse a Neji y Lee- bienvenidos, son los primeros en llegar... pasen

-Hola Tenten-san- dice Lee y se dirige al resto de las chica- hola Ino-san, Hinata-san y Sakura-san- dice quedándose al lado de la última- Te ves preciosa esta noche Sakura-san

-Gracias Lee-san nnU-

La chica llevaba una polera manga larga con cuello negra con los bordes con un pequeño agujero en forma de rombo en la parte del pecho y una falda roja con los bordes blancos.

-Hola Neji-kun- dice Tenten sonrojada

-Hola Tenten- dice Neji un poco sonrojado por el frío... o quizás no...- gracias por invitarme

-no hay de que n/n- la chica estaba vestida con un vestido verde manga larga de cuello chino, con un dragón dibujado en el centro

-Hola- dice saludando generalmente Neji

-Hola- dicen Sakura e Ino

-Hola Neji-niisan-

ding, dong

-Yo abro- dice Ino, ya que Tenten se había ido a conversar con su equipo.

La chica abre y allí están Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino

-Hola- dicen los cuatro

-Hola, pasen...- dice la chica y se hace a un lado. Ya dentro todos se saludan y de repente Kiba chifla a Ino.

-Uy, andamos sexy hoy- dice Kiba

-hmp, pervertido- dice Ino

Pero la verdad es que si estaba muy sexy, llevaba una mini morada con bordes blancos, y una chaqueta a juego que tenía abierta en la parte de arriba simulando un escote en V, y debajo tenía un top azul.

-No uses esa ropa si no quieres que te halaguen- le dice Shikamaru- las mujeres sois problemáticas

-ah, cállate, de seguro a ti también te gusta- dice ella haciéndose la desinteresada y yendo a conversar con Sakura y Hinata.

ding, dong

-yo voy- dice Sakura, y abre la puerta para encontrarse con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hola Sakura-chan!- dice Naruto

-hola- dice Sasuke

-Hola a los dos, pasen- dice Sakura haciéndose a un lado

-Hola!- saludan los dos generalmente, luego Naruto se acerca a Hinata bajo la recelosa mirada de Neji, pero Sakura se da cuenta y se acerca a Tenten.

-Oye, llevate a Neji un poco... creo que va a matar a Naruto...- le susurra

-Está bien- le responde- Eh... Neji-kun¿Me acompañas a buscar algo?- le dice con su más tierna y creíble sonrisa

-hmp, bueno...- dice todavía mirando feo a Naruto

Y así Tenten saca a Neji de la sala rápidamente en dirección a la cocina

En cuanto a Naruto y Hinata...

-Hola Hinata-chan!- le dice Naruto

-Ho... hola Naruto-kun- dijo la chica tímidamente

-Te, ves muy bien Hinata-chan- le dice Naruto sonrojado

-¿En... en serio?- dice la chica sorprendida y sonrojada al máximo.

-Claro que sí n/n-

-"Naruto-kun me dijo que me veía bien!"- la chica se sonroja al máximo y le comienza a salir humito por las orejas, luego se desmaya.

-Hinata-chan!- dice el chico alarmado sosteniéndola.

-Era obvio que iba a pasar esto... –dice Sakura que estaba observando la escena

-Sí, Es imposible que Hinata no se desmaye- le secunda Ino y ambas suspiran.

Por cierto, Hinata llevaba una polera manga larga con cuello azul marino que tenía dos agujeros en los hombros por lo cual parecía que tuviera las mangas aparte, además llevaba una falda blanca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de un rato regresan Neji y Tenten, pero para suerte de Naruto y su vida Hinata ya había despertado.

-Bueno, ya volvimos!- dice Tenten y todos la miran, la chica traía una botella vacía y Neji traía bebidas y vasos en una bandeja.

-Eh¿Para qué la botella Tenten-san?- le pregunta Lee

-Para jugar a la botellita¿supongo que todos saben jugar, no?-

-Yo no juego- dice Neji serio, dejando las cosas en la mesa.

-Yo tampoco- dicen Sasuke y Shino

-ah, vamos! no sean aguafiestas!- dice Ino

-Ah, la verdad es problemático jugar...-

-Sí Shikamaru no juegfa, yo tampofco- dice Chouji

-Ah, vamos! por nosotras!- dicen Tenten, Ino y Sakura poniéndo caritas de cordero degollado.

-"Eso es trampa..." ah, está bien- dicen sonrojados Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji.

-Entonces yo también- dice Chouji

-Vamos, Shino, será entretenido!- dice Kiba

-Es un juego demasiado infantil- dice Shino

-Va... vamos Shino-kun... será divertido- dice tímida Hinata

-Está bien, sí Hinata-san me lo pide- dice Shino.

Luego de eso todos se sientan en un círculo, un gran círculo.

-Bien¿Quién empieza?- dice Sakura

-Eh... díganme una letra-dice Tenten

-mmm... "L"- dice Sakura

-entonces empieza Lee- dice Tenten simplemente

-Sí, la flama de mi juventud nunca se extinguirá!-

-Sí, sí, ya cállate cejudo y gira la botella...- le dice Naruto

-Está bien, ahí voy...- el chico gira la botella y esta se detiene apuntando a... Tenten

-¡Qué!- dice Tenten sorprendida...

-Oh, me hubiera gustado que fuese Sakura-san, pero... ¡No importa, la bella flor de mi equipo también vale la pena!- dice Lee

-Bueno, es la regla... deben besarse...- dice Sakura mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse

-Noooo!- dice Tenten

-Vamos Tenten-san, no soy tan malo TT- dice Lee dolido

-ah... supongo que... ah... está bien- la chica se acerca a donde está Lee y este se va acercando, sus labios se acercan... (n/a: Kyaaaaa+ que emoción!)

-"Apenas pueda mataré a Lee... lo prometo..."- piensa Neji mirándolos con ojos psicópatas mientras ondas oscuras salían de su cuerpo.

En eso los chicos se siguen acercando y finalmente se besan, pero muy levemente y por menos de cinco segundos, pero aún así los ojos de Neji se volvieron negros y un aura demasiado oscura salía de él... todos a su alrededor se habían alejado

-Ya vieron, ya lo hice, ahora sigamos... me toca a mí...- dijo la chica y miró a Neji pero este ya no estaba- ¿Neji-kun?

-Voy al baño, - dice Neji pasando al lado de Lee con su aura oscura- en seguida vuelvo... – en ese momento le pega muy, pero muy discretamente y rápidamente a Lee en el cuello haciendo que esté pierda el conocimiento- ups, se desmayó.. hay que sacarlo...

-"Nosotros lo vimos, él le pegó... O.O"- piensan sorprendidos Tenten, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Oh bueno, corrámoslo...-dice Ino despreocupada- de seguro fué mucha emoción

Kiba y Shino se ponen de pie y toman a Lee y lo llevan hasta un sillón, donde lo recuestan.

-Bueno, sigamos...- dice Neji sentándose

-Oye¿No que ibas al baño?- dice Shikamaru

-No, ya se me quitaron las ganas...-dice con una mirada maligna

-eh, bueno...-dice Shikamaru

-...Continuemos, a ver... –dice Tenten y gira la botella y apunta justamente a Neji- "Jaja, sabía que poner hilos serviría... jujuju..."- en ese momento unos hilos brilla en el techo...

-"Son unos tramposos... ¬.¬ eso es hacer trampa..."- piensan Sakura, Ino y Hinata

En ese momento ambos se acercan muy rápidamente y se besan con ansias, los chicos se están besando durante mucho rato y luego se separan a tomar aire, y vuelven a besarse... y...

-sh, vayanse a una pieza...-dice Kiba

-yapo!- dice Ino y los comienza a empujar a la primera habitación que encontró... o la más cercana que era justamente la de Tenten.- listo, sigamos!

De nuevo todos empiezan a jugar, y están un buen rato pero al final deciden parar ya que, a pesar de que estaba emocionante, las chicas estaban un poco disconformes... n.nU. Porque les había tocado con casi todos excepto con el que querían que les tocara.(n/a: vale decir que cuando le tocaba a un hombre con un hombre o a una mujer con una mujer volvían a tirar...)

-"Al final sí valía la pena jugar"- piensa un sonrojado Shino, ya que había sido besado por Hinata y Sakura.

-"Que bella es la vida..."-piensa Kiba, que había sido besado por Hinata e Ino.

-"Me agrada este juego..."-piensa Chouji que había sido besado por Ino.

-"Yosh! gracias Gay-sensei por darme la suerte divina!"- piensa un alegre Lee, pues había sido besado por Sakura

-"Voy a matar a Lee, a Shino, a Shukamaru y a Naruto... ¬¬..."- piensa un enojado Sasuke que sólo había sido besado por Hinata

-"Voy a matar a Sasuke baka, a Shino y a Kiba! Nadie besa a Mi Hinata, bueno todavía no es mía pero... pronto lo será! Aunque igual que me besara Sakura-chan no tuvo nada malo..."- piensa un semi-feliz Naruto

-"Tsk, que problemático... ahora debo matar a mi mejor amigo... tsk y también a Kiba..."- piensa un aproblemado Shikamaru que había sido besado sólo por Sakura.

-"Por qué a mi! TT yo quería besar a Shikamaru!"-

-"Rayos, maldita Hinata, ella si pudo besar a Sasuke-kun! TT"-

-"Parece que hoy... no es mi día de suerte"- piensa Hinata

-Bueno, a ver... que les parece si bailamos?- dice Ino luego de pasar su momento de decepción

-Pero¿Quién sabe donde está la música?- pregunta Kiba

-Es cierto... pero no podemos interrumpir quién sabe que, que estén haciendo en esa habitación...-dice Sakura mirando la puerta- "Maldita Tenten, te odio... por qué no tengo yo tu suerte! TT"-

-Yo se!- dice Lee animado y se acerca a un estante- aquí!- y saca varios cds, que coloca en la radio

Una música muy entretenida comienza a escucharse

-Bien, vamos a bailar Shikamaru?- le pregunta Ino

-Tsk, que problemático-

-Por favor!- le dice Ino con cara de corderito degollado, su arma secreta

-Así no se vale, está bien...-

En ese momento Shikamaru es arrastrado por Ino a una parte de la sala.

-¿Quieres bailar Hinata-chan?- le pregunta Naruto rápidamente a Hinata antes de que Kiba si quiera lograse articular algo

-eh.. bueno, yo... está bien...- dice la chica tímida

-Bueno, vamos!- el chico la toma de la mano y se sitúan en un lugar de la habitación

-Sakura-san¿Quieres bailar conmigo? sería un honor para mí...- le dice Lee a Sakura antes de que Sasuke reaccionase

-eh... bueno n.nU- dice la chica siendo guiada por Lee

Al final todos estaban bailando, solos o con pareja... y pues... de repente sonó un lento y sólo las tres parejas quedaron... de repente Sasuke se acercó a Lee y Sakura

-¿Me la prestas un momento Lee?- le pregunta con ojos de suspicacia

-claro...- dijo un poco asustado por su mirada- "Es lo mejor para Sakura-san TT"

-¿Me permite este baile, señorita?- le dice Sasuke a Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

-claro, Señor...- dice Sakura entretenida por la actitud del pelinegro

Las tres parejas bailan or un buen tiempo y de repente Sakura le grita a Ino.

-Eh, Ino! arriba tuyo!-

-Que quieres fren...- no alcanza a terminar porque al mirar ve el muérdago

-Bueno, hay que seguir la tradición ¿no?- le dice Shikamaru seductoramente

-claro- le dice Ino picara

Así, ambos se van acercando y terminan besándose, en un largo y apasionado beso que demostraba todo su cariño...

-Parece que su idea del muérdago sí funcionó... jeje- dice Sakura para si misma

-Sí, por cierto... toma...-saca una rosa roja de su bolsillo y se la pasa- flores para una flor

-Sasuke-kun! gracias!- la chica está apunto de desmayarse...-"Sasuke-kun me acaba de piropear..."

-Y eso no es todo- (n/a: a todo esto ya los otros no les estaban prestando atención a ellos, sino que a la parejita de momento... bueno, excepto Lee n.nU) el chico saca una cajita de su bolsillo y se la abre, dentro hay un precioso collar con un corazón que dice "I love you"- para ti, feliz Navidad

-Sasuke-kun, yo... soy la Kunoichi más feliz del mundo... yo... también te amo- la chica se acerca y le da un tierno beso, que Sasuke, obviamente, corresponde.

-Nooooo! Sakura-san me ha dejado sholito! TT-llora desconsoladamente Lee

-Cálmate amigo, de seguro hay una mujer para ti- le dice Kiba palmeándole la espalda (n/a: tengo que llamar a Mizu-chan... XD)

en otro lugar de la sala está nuestra tercera parejita.

-Hinata-chan, me acompañas afuera un poco- le pregunta Naruto a la chica

-Cla... Claro Naruto-kun- dice ella y es guiada por el chico afuera

-Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos, por favor Hinata-chan!-

-bueno...- la chica cierra los ojos y se escucha como Naruto saca algo de su bolsillo

-Ya puedes abrirlos nn- dice el chico

La chica abre los ojos y ve una bella cajita azul

-Para mí'- pregunta Hinata sorprendida

-Sí, n-n ojalá te guste...-

-Yo, yo también tengo un regalo para ti Naruto-kun...- en ese momento ella saca de su bolsito (que estaba en no se donde) un paquete

-Gracias Hinata-chan- dice el chico sonrojado

Ambos abren sus regalos y luego miran al otro sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan!- dice el chico poniéndose la bufanda Naranja que le había hecho la chica y guardando los guantes que hacían juego con esta. (n/a: la bufanda tenía dos franjas verdes en los extremos por lo cual los guantes eran verdes, con franjas naranjas en las esquinas...).

-Naruto-kun, son preciosos...- dice la chica admirando dos aros con forma de copitos de nieve y un collar y un anillo que le hacían juego

-No son tan bellos como tú...-Dice el chico sonrojado, aunque estaba mirando de reojo su manga, donde había un sospechoso papel... XD

-Naruto-kun yo... yo... –dice la chica poniéndose cada vez más roja

-Hinata-chan yo quería decirte que... pues que...-

-Te... te amo- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y se quedan mirando rojísimos

-"Hinata no te desmayes, no te desmayes... es el momento que más has esperado!" Yo...Yo...-piensa y dice la chica

-"Sí! ella también te ama! sí!" soy el ninja más feliz del mundo!- dice el chico y abraza a Hinata

-esta es... la mejor navidad que he tenido...- dice la chica feliz

-Para mí también...-

-Que bueno, porque... esto era especialmente para ti... Naruto-kun...-

-Entonces me alegro...- dice el chico y comienza a acercarse a la chica...

Ambos se van acercando lentamente y finalmente se besan, un tierno e inexperto beso que demostraba toda su felicidad y el amor que se profesaban...

Luego de un rato se separan.

-Creo que por... por hoy en mi casa van... a tener que pasarla sin... sin mí...- dice Hinata feliz poniéndose los aros y el anillo

-Sí, porque hoy la pasas conmigo...-dice Naruto y le pone el collar- te amo Hinata, y esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida

-La mía también Naruto-kun...-dice la chica y se vuelven a besar.

Y adentro la situación era similar con la otra parejita que dejamos... al parecer a Sakura no la tendrían de vuelta en su casa... al menos no ese día...

Y así pasaron la Navidad divirtiéndose, y a las doce... cada uno en su casa o con su pareja, abrieron sus regalos, a pesar de que su Navidad, al parecer, había sido antes...

The End...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas mías: Feliz Navidad a todos! la verdad es que me quedó medio mulita el final pero... no me culpen! no sabía como terminar! bueno, espero que les guste y en cuanto a mi fic de Digimon... les prometo que antes de año nuevo, o eso intentaré, lo tendré listo! no me maten! es que me distraje en otras cosas y en mis regalos de navidad... o los que tenía que hacer... bueno... cualquier cosa dejen Review! o mejor dicho... plz dejen un review! háganlo como regalito para mí! plz!

Merry Christmas!

Naoko andre!


End file.
